Moving Forward
by anon1126
Summary: A short but sweet two-shot Louis Litt x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Donna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Abby asked as she walked in to Donna's new office.

Donna smiled from behind her new desk, "Of course, what's going on?"

"As you know," Abby began, "Louis and I have been seeing each other for a while since Jessica hired me on and you also know that he can sometimes go overboard about things."

Donna nodded, "Yes, he has a tendency to go all in before he thinks about the big picture. What's going on?"

Abby took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I just found out this morning that I'm pregnant and I want to tell him because I know he'll be thrilled but part of me wants to wait for a little bit because I know how insane he's going to get. What do you think?" she asked.

"You have to tell him because he has the right to know but I see where you're coming from," she began, "What's your biggest fear with him finding out?"

Abby shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I'm just worried that he'll be too much and he'll overwhelm me by starting to get ready already. I also have a small fear that he will want me to cut back at work and I have zero intention of doing that. I also know that he'll be more upset if he knows I knew before I told him. I just don't know what to do," she admitted.

"You're right in a lot of ways," she answered, "But he has wanted to be a Father for a long time and you guys have been together for some time so it's not like this is a result of some one night stand. I think you should take a few days and then tell him."

"Thanks Donna," she replied, "I just don't want to deal with the news and him at the same time. I need my own time to process the news because I'm happy but it was a surprise. I'll see you later. I'm helping Mike on a pro-bono case so I am expected in court soon."

"Good luck," Donna finished as Abby got up and left her office and walked back to her own to gather her things for court.

As she was getting her files together, she looked up at a gentle knock on her door, "Louis, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?" she joked since their offices were on opposite sides of the building.

"I just wanted to come by and wish you good luck on your case today," he replied as he walked in, "You're going to do great and I was thinking we might grab sushi for lunch together when you got back."

"Sushi?" Abby replied suppressing a smile to herself as she realized how funny it was that he would ask that, "I actually just want a sandwich. Can we go to the deli down the street?"

Louis smiled as he made his way around her desk and placed his hand on top of hers, "I would love that just as much. Will come by my office to grab me once you get back?"

"Of course," she smiled in return as she turned to him and placed a small kiss on his lips before she grabbed her briefcase and walked out of her office to head to the courthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby finished the case with Mike and discovered instantly why he pulled her on for help. They opposing counsel was using his history against him. She walked back into the office and went straight to Louis' office though she wasn't very hungry.

"Hey Babe," she said to announce her presence, "Are you ready to eat?"

Louis looked up from a stack of papers on his desk, his face lighting up when he saw her, "Absolutely. I could really use a break from these contracts. Still in the mood for a sandwich?"

Abby nodded, "I can't think of anything else I would want more," she replied though she felt like throwing up was more in her current wheelhouse.

Louis smiled as he took her hand and they walked out of the building. Once they were at the restaurant, sitting with their food, he looked at her, his face serious.

"Would you consider moving in with me?" Louis asked, "We've been seeing each other for a while now and I think it's the logical next step for us."

Abby listened to him as he asked her the question but at the same moment her slight nausea became a full blown need to vomit as she got up and raced away to the restroom leaving Louis confused and on the verge of hurt.

When Abby finished getting sick, she cleaned herself up and walked back to the table where she flagged the waiter to take her food away before it would trigger her again. She looked across the table and saw Louis looking at her with confusion across his face.

"What was that about? You could have just said no," he snapped.

Abby shook her head with a subtle smile, knowing she needed to tell him, "Louis, I wasn't avoiding your question I was getting sick."

"Are you alright?" he asked, feeling badly for how he reacted.

"Yes Louis," she replied as she reached across the table for his hand which she took, "I was going to wait a few days to tell you this but it doesn't seem likely anymore but I really need you to be calm, deal?"

"I'll try my best but you do know me," he replied, his lips curled into a nervous grin.

Abby laughed, "Yes, I do. Ok, here it goes. I'm pregnant," she stated and watched as his face took in the news before she added, "And, I would love to move in together if that's something you still want after what I said."

"Of course that's what I want!" Louis exclaimed, "This is all I've ever wanted," he said as he stood from his seat.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her cheeks getting red preemptively.

"Everyone," Louis announced, "I'm going to be a Father!"

The restaurant erupted into applause as Abby wanted to slide under the table for the rest of the meal. Once Louis was back in his seat, she shook her head, "That's kind of what I was trying to avoid. It's not safe to share yet."

"It'll be ok," Louis replied, "A Litt baby is conceived strong. Are you excited?"

Abby nodded, "Of course I am. I'm very happy that this is happening with you," she admitted.

Louis stood again and moved to the chair next to her before he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. "Thank you."

The End


End file.
